Love and Friendship
by Jazmyne aka t4jc
Summary: Based on the book "The Outsiders" by SE Hinton. I DO NOT ow any of the original novel characters. I DO own any of the other characters I choose to mention.  Rated M for future chapters.
1. Rose

"Hey fella's let's head over to The Dingo."

We walked down Sutton and headed over to The Dingo.

I thought for a fleeting moment about The Dingo, it was a run down old drive-in meant for Gossip and rumbles, but it was definitely tough enough.

'Course, so was Jay's; the Soc's mainly went to The Way Out and to Rusty's.

They're meant for the higher end anyway.

As I entered The Dingo, I felt a slight tug at my heart, my best friend Kerri, was shot here...

Tears brimmed my eyes, but I quickly sucked it up, no matter what, you don't cry in front of the guys; well, unless it's Pony or Johnny.

But never Dallas or any of 'em.

"You okay?"

Pony put a hand on my shoulder; I shot him a small smile.

"I'm fine, I swear. So, what're we here for?"

Pony and Johnny both shrugged, "Yeah, Dally, what're we here for?"

Dally looked around and scanned the lot for a familiar face and replied, "Just wanna see what's goin' on around this dump, maybe find a rumble or something, y'know?"

We nodded as Dally walked off in some random direction.

I spotted a group of kids in a tuff looking 1960 El Camino; I recognized them immediately.

"Heya toots, what's a grease like you doin' in a rough place like this?"

He had jet-black greased hair with gorgeous green eyes, tan skin and a mighty fine smile.

His name was Charlie Teravelli.

"Well, well, well, what's a greasy scum like you doin' going out on a night like this?"

He smiled, he was a kid I went to school with, we dated once a while back but decided to remain great friends; he's like a brother to me.

"Sapphire, I'd like you to meet Switch, Pyro, and Fuzz."

"You a pig?"

Fuzz smirked and shook his head.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Sapphire, the prettiest greaser girl in town, better known as Rose."

I blushed when he said 'Prettiest' it wasn't too often any kind of greaser was called "pretty" or "handsome" unless you're Sodapop...

"Hey" they all said, I waved politely.

Charlie and I took some time to catch up while the boys went car hopping for a bit to catch up on everyone else's business.

An hour felt like 10 minutes and I had to say goodbye to them.

Charlie hugged me through his window and drove off; I coughed from the exhaust fumes.

"Woah, Rose, might wanna be careful there, don't wanna hack up a lung."

I kept coughing and just glared at him.

Ponyboy went over and asked if he could help, I made a slight gagging noise and kind of fell into his arms, I tried to nod, but for some reason, the coughs were growing more and more violent.

"Pony, I think I may have to do somethin' I probably don't wanna do." Dally said smartly.

"And what would that be

"The kiss of life." Pony's eyes grew wide as he looked at me; I was starting to get kind of dizzy.

I vaguely felt somebody lay me on the floor, suddenly air flowed through my lungs and I felt a rhythmic pressure on my chest.

I coughed violently for a second and then relaxed.

Once I gained complete consciousness, I turned to look at the face of the person who had just saved my life; scared eyes, pale complexion, and a long scar that cradled a side of his face told me that it was Johnny.

He half-smiled at me and I flung I arms around his neck, after searching for something to say, I managed to finally blurt out, "Johnnycake! Thank you so much, I can't believe you...And...Just…Wow..." Johnny smiled, and scuffed the ground.

"It was nothin." He was blushin' somethin' awful, but I smiled tremendously and without thinking, I kissed him.

"I'm sorry..." I said instantly in a soft voice.

I was about to let go but Johnny held me closer to him.

"Don't apologize for things you don't need to apologize for."

I pulled out of his grasp and admired him for a moment, careful to note every detail of him.

[i]'So this is the real Johnny Cade, he's not a puppy, he's not lost, he's not meaningless, he's absolutely gallant, and a real doll.

Wait just a God forsaken minute, am I really checkin' out Johnny?'[/i]

I snapped out of my thoughts quickly and completely unraveled myself out of Johnny's grasp.

I was going to mutter a quick "Im sorry" but Johnny stopped me, and kissed me again.

[i]'Whoa...Yeah, I'm totally gone over Johnny.'[/i]

"Whoa kids, break it up!" I heard Dally say after about a second.

I looked at Johnny and blushed slightly. "Umm well...Uhh...That was..." "Amazing." I finished for him. Johnny smiled and hung his arms at his sides limply, I got the message and took his hand in mine and our fingers laced together smoothly.

[i]'What a perfect fit'[/i]

A pretty tough fight had broke out just then right in front of us between a 23-year old greaser and a mexican hitch-hiker; we watched carefully.

Sure enough, they brought the blades out and we dipped 'fore the fuzz showed.

Johnny and I walked hand-in-hand over to the nightly double, by then it was dark enough to sneak in, we all had the money to go in of course, it only costs a quarter when you're not in a car.

But Damn that Dallas Winston, if he doesn't break the rules all the time, then he just wouldn't be him.

The Nightly Double: biggest drive-in in town; with 4 movies on weekends and 2 during the week.

I sat up front by the concession stand; there was no one there except for these two girls, I recognized them immediately as these socy girls named Marcia and Sherri.

I hated them, not just because they were soc's, because I could handle that, but mainly because they spat on my friends, and acted like they owned the world.

[i]'Thats what I get when I have all the tough breaks, isn't it?'[/i]

"Umm...Rose?" Johnny's sweet, soft tone almost made my anger melt away completely.

"Yes Johnnycake?" I smiled at him broadly and he smiled back, suddenly an unpleasant array of words streamed through my ears.

"Hey babe, whats shaking? Feeling about ready for some 'easy' action tonight? That firey red hair of yours must be burning for these rough hands to tame it, right?

Mind if I cop a feel or 2? you're sure looking mighty foxy tonight, I wouldn't mind goin' all the way with a broad like you, how much would it cost me huh?"

Dallas Winston's voice came through loud and precise, like bone-thick nails on a brand-new chalk board, I about skinned him, and I probably would have is Johnny hadn't asked to go with him to the concession stand and get a coke.

I turned around to see Dally puttin' his feet behind Cherry's chair. '

[i]'That no good sonofabitch! He's got me hacked like a fuckin saw!'[/i]

Johnny took my hands in his and turned to look at him.

He knew I was pissed.

"Rose, I'm sorry about Dally"

"Johnny, I know you look up to Dally, I know...

But sometimes I wish ol' Dallas Winston would shutup when it's right to."

I lifted Johnny's head up so he was facing me, "It's ok though, none of this is your fault so don't let my mood ruin your fun tonight okay?"

"Truth is Rose, I feel the same way, maybe you're right, maybe Dally does need to finally learn when to cool it, but..."

He gave a frustrated sigh, lifted the collar of his jacket and hooked his thumbs in his pockets, "But...I guess he'll never change, he's a hood, just like the rest of us."

I looked right into Johnny's eyes and kissed him, and just as quickly as it happened, I stopped.

"Did you..."

Johnny smiled, "Feel that? Yeah I definitely did."

"What was it?"

"I have no idea." He replied coolly.

"You're a damm liar Johnny Cade!"

Johnny just sighed and paid the cashier for a coke, once he received it, he looked at me, "I think it was..."

We stared at each other for a moment, I'm pretty sure this is better left unsaid.

"Well, we better head on over back to Dally and Pony" He said instead.

[i]'I think I'm in love with you.'[/i]

He took my hand in his and we walked back.


	2. Whoa

"Hey fella's let's head over to The Dingo."

We walked down Sutton and headed over to The Dingo.

I thought for a fleeting moment about The Dingo, it was a run down old drive-in meant for Gossip and rumbles, but it was definitely tough enough.

'Course, so was Jay's; the Soc's mainly went to The Way Out and to Rusty's.

They're meant for the higher end anyway.

As I entered The Dingo, I felt a slight tug at my heart, my best friend Kerri, was shot here...

Tears brimmed my eyes, but I quickly sucked it up, no matter what, you don't cry in front of the guys; well, unless it's Pony or Johnny.

But never Dallas or any of 'em.

"You okay?"

Pony put a hand on my shoulder; I shot him a small smile.

"I'm fine, I swear. So, what're we here for?"

Pony and Johnny both shrugged, "Yeah, Dally, what're we here for?"

Dally looked around and scanned the lot for a familiar face and replied, "Just wanna see what's goin' on around this dump, maybe find a rumble or something, y'know?"

We nodded as Dally walked off in some random direction.

I spotted a group of kids in a tuff looking 1960 El Camino; I recognized them immediately.

"Heya toots, what's a grease like you doin' in a rough place like this?"

He had jet-black greased hair with gorgeous green eyes, tan skin and a mighty fine smile.

His name was Charlie Teravelli.

"Well, well, well, what's a greasy scum like you doin' going out on a night like this?"

He smiled, he was a kid I went to school with, we dated once a while back but decided to remain great friends; he's like a brother to me.

"Sapphire, I'd like you to meet Switch, Pyro, and Fuzz."

"You a pig?"

Fuzz smirked and shook his head.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Sapphire, the prettiest greaser girl in town, better known as Rose."

I blushed when he said 'Prettiest' it wasn't too often any kind of greaser was called "pretty" or "handsome" unless you're Sodapop...

"Hey" they all said, I waved politely.

Charlie and I took some time to catch up while the boys went car hopping for a bit to catch up on everyone else's business.

An hour felt like 10 minutes and I had to say goodbye to them.

Charlie hugged me through his window and drove off; I coughed from the exhaust fumes.

"Woah, Rose, might wanna be careful there, don't wanna hack up a lung."

I kept coughing and just glared at him.

Ponyboy went over and asked if he could help, I made a slight gagging noise and kind of fell into his arms, I tried to nod, but for some reason, the coughs were growing more and more violent.

"Pony, I think I may have to do somethin' I probably don't wanna do." Dally said smartly.

"And what would that be

"The kiss of life." Pony's eyes grew wide as he looked at me; I was starting to get kind of dizzy.

I vaguely felt somebody lay me on the floor, suddenly air flowed through my lungs and I felt a rhythmic pressure on my chest.

I coughed violently for a second and then relaxed.

Once I gained complete consciousness, I turned to look at the face of the person who had just saved my life; scared eyes, pale complexion, and a long scar that cradled a side of his face told me that it was Johnny.

He half-smiled at me and I flung I arms around his neck, after searching for something to say, I managed to finally blurt out, "Johnnycake! Thank you so much, I can't believe you...And...Just…Wow..." Johnny smiled, and scuffed the ground.

"It was nothin." He was blushin' somethin' awful, but I smiled tremendously and without thinking, I kissed him.

"I'm sorry..." I said instantly in a soft voice.

I was about to let go but Johnny held me closer to him.

"Don't apologize for things you don't need to apologize for."

I pulled out of his grasp and admired him for a moment, careful to note every detail of him.

[i]'So this is the real Johnny Cade, he's not a puppy, he's not lost, he's not meaningless, he's absolutely gallant, and a real doll.

Wait just a God forsaken minute, am I really checkin' out Johnny?'[/i]

I snapped out of my thoughts quickly and completely unraveled myself out of Johnny's grasp.

I was going to mutter a quick "Im sorry" but Johnny stopped me, and kissed me again.

[i]'Whoa...Yeah, I'm totally gone over Johnny.'[/i]

"Whoa kids, break it up!" I heard Dally say after about a second.

I looked at Johnny and blushed slightly. "Umm well...Uhh...That was..." "Amazing." I finished for him. Johnny smiled and hung his arms at his sides limply, I got the message and took his hand in mine and our fingers laced together smoothly.

[i]'What a perfect fit'[/i]

A pretty tough fight had broke out just then right in front of us between a 23-year old greaser and a mexican hitch-hiker; we watched carefully.

Sure enough, they brought the blades out and we dipped 'fore the fuzz showed.

Johnny and I walked hand-in-hand over to the nightly double, by then it was dark enough to sneak in, we all had the money to go in of course, it only costs a quarter when you're not in a car.

But Damn that Dallas Winston, if he doesn't break the rules all the time, then he just wouldn't be him.

The Nightly Double: biggest drive-in in town; with 4 movies on weekends and 2 during the week.

I sat up front by the concession stand; there was no one there except for these two girls, I recognized them immediately as these socy girls named Marcia and Sherri.

I hated them, not just because they were soc's, because I could handle that, but mainly because they spat on my friends, and acted like they owned the world.

[i]'Thats what I get when I have all the tough breaks, isn't it?'[/i]

"Umm...Rose?" Johnny's sweet, soft tone almost made my anger melt away completely.

"Yes Johnnycake?" I smiled at him broadly and he smiled back, suddenly an unpleasant array of words streamed through my ears.

"Hey babe, whats shaking? Feeling about ready for some 'easy' action tonight? That firey red hair of yours must be burning for these rough hands to tame it, right?

Mind if I cop a feel or 2? you're sure looking mighty foxy tonight, I wouldn't mind goin' all the way with a broad like you, how much would it cost me huh?"

Dallas Winston's voice came through loud and precise, like bone-thick nails on a brand-new chalk board, I about skinned him, and I probably would have is Johnny hadn't asked to go with him to the concession stand and get a coke.

I turned around to see Dally puttin' his feet behind Cherry's chair. '

[i]'That no good sonofabitch! He's got me hacked like a fuckin saw!'[/i]

Johnny took my hands in his and turned to look at him.

He knew I was pissed.

"Rose, I'm sorry about Dally"

"Johnny, I know you look up to Dally, I know...

But sometimes I wish ol' Dallas Winston would shutup when it's right to."

I lifted Johnny's head up so he was facing me, "It's ok though, none of this is your fault so don't let my mood ruin your fun tonight okay?"

"Truth is Rose, I feel the same way, maybe you're right, maybe Dally does need to finally learn when to cool it, but..."

He gave a frustrated sigh, lifted the collar of his jacket and hooked his thumbs in his pockets, "But...I guess he'll never change, he's a hood, just like the rest of us."

I looked right into Johnny's eyes and kissed him, and just as quickly as it happened, I stopped.

"Did you..."

Johnny smiled, "Feel that? Yeah I definitely did."

"What was it?"

"I have no idea." He replied coolly.

"You're a damm liar Johnny Cade!"

Johnny just sighed and paid the cashier for a coke, once he received it, he looked at me, "I think it was..."

We stared at each other for a moment, I'm pretty sure this is better left unsaid.

"Well, we better head on over back to Dally and Pony" He said instead.

[i]'I think I'm in love with you.'[/i]

He took my hand in his and we walked back.


	3. Chuck and Bri

"Hey fella's let's head over to The Dingo."

We walked down Sutton and headed over to The Dingo.

I thought for a fleeting moment about The Dingo, it was a run down old drive-in meant for Gossip and rumbles, but it was definitely tough enough.

'Course, so was Jay's; the Soc's mainly went to The Way Out and to Rusty's.

They're meant for the higher end anyway.

As I entered The Dingo, I felt a slight tug at my heart, my best friend Kerri, was shot here...

Tears brimmed my eyes, but I quickly sucked it up, no matter what, you don't cry in front of the guys; well, unless it's Pony or Johnny.

But never Dallas or any of 'em.

"You okay?"

Pony put a hand on my shoulder; I shot him a small smile.

"I'm fine, I swear. So, what're we here for?"

Pony and Johnny both shrugged, "Yeah, Dally, what're we here for?"

Dally looked around and scanned the lot for a familiar face and replied, "Just wanna see what's goin' on around this dump, maybe find a rumble or something, y'know?"

We nodded as Dally walked off in some random direction.

I spotted a group of kids in a tuff looking 1960 El Camino; I recognized them immediately.

"Heya toots, what's a grease like you doin' in a rough place like this?"

He had jet-black greased hair with gorgeous green eyes, tan skin and a mighty fine smile.

His name was Charlie Teravelli.

"Well, well, well, what's a greasy scum like you doin' going out on a night like this?"

He smiled, he was a kid I went to school with, we dated once a while back but decided to remain great friends; he's like a brother to me.

"Sapphire, I'd like you to meet Switch, Pyro, and Fuzz."

"You a pig?"

Fuzz smirked and shook his head.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Sapphire, the prettiest greaser girl in town, better known as Rose."

I blushed when he said 'Prettiest' it wasn't too often any kind of greaser was called "pretty" or "handsome" unless you're Sodapop...

"Hey" they all said, I waved politely.

Charlie and I took some time to catch up while the boys went car hopping for a bit to catch up on everyone else's business.

An hour felt like 10 minutes and I had to say goodbye to them.

Charlie hugged me through his window and drove off; I coughed from the exhaust fumes.

"Woah, Rose, might wanna be careful there, don't wanna hack up a lung."

I kept coughing and just glared at him.

Ponyboy went over and asked if he could help, I made a slight gagging noise and kind of fell into his arms, I tried to nod, but for some reason, the coughs were growing more and more violent.

"Pony, I think I may have to do somethin' I probably don't wanna do." Dally said smartly.

"And what would that be

"The kiss of life." Pony's eyes grew wide as he looked at me; I was starting to get kind of dizzy.

I vaguely felt somebody lay me on the floor, suddenly air flowed through my lungs and I felt a rhythmic pressure on my chest.

I coughed violently for a second and then relaxed.

Once I gained complete consciousness, I turned to look at the face of the person who had just saved my life; scared eyes, pale complexion, and a long scar that cradled a side of his face told me that it was Johnny.

He half-smiled at me and I flung I arms around his neck, after searching for something to say, I managed to finally blurt out, "Johnnycake! Thank you so much, I can't believe you...And...Just…Wow..." Johnny smiled, and scuffed the ground.

"It was nothin." He was blushin' somethin' awful, but I smiled tremendously and without thinking, I kissed him.

"I'm sorry..." I said instantly in a soft voice.

I was about to let go but Johnny held me closer to him.

"Don't apologize for things you don't need to apologize for."

I pulled out of his grasp and admired him for a moment, careful to note every detail of him.

[i]'So this is the real Johnny Cade, he's not a puppy, he's not lost, he's not meaningless, he's absolutely gallant, and a real doll.

Wait just a God forsaken minute, am I really checkin' out Johnny?'[/i]

I snapped out of my thoughts quickly and completely unraveled myself out of Johnny's grasp.

I was going to mutter a quick "Im sorry" but Johnny stopped me, and kissed me again.

[i]'Whoa...Yeah, I'm totally gone over Johnny.'[/i]

"Whoa kids, break it up!" I heard Dally say after about a second.

I looked at Johnny and blushed slightly. "Umm well...Uhh...That was..." "Amazing." I finished for him. Johnny smiled and hung his arms at his sides limply, I got the message and took his hand in mine and our fingers laced together smoothly.

[i]'What a perfect fit'[/i]

A pretty tough fight had broke out just then right in front of us between a 23-year old greaser and a mexican hitch-hiker; we watched carefully.

Sure enough, they brought the blades out and we dipped 'fore the fuzz showed.

Johnny and I walked hand-in-hand over to the nightly double, by then it was dark enough to sneak in, we all had the money to go in of course, it only costs a quarter when you're not in a car.

But Damn that Dallas Winston, if he doesn't break the rules all the time, then he just wouldn't be him.

The Nightly Double: biggest drive-in in town; with 4 movies on weekends and 2 during the week.

I sat up front by the concession stand; there was no one there except for these two girls, I recognized them immediately as these socy girls named Marcia and Sherri.

I hated them, not just because they were soc's, because I could handle that, but mainly because they spat on my friends, and acted like they owned the world.

[i]'Thats what I get when I have all the tough breaks, isn't it?'[/i]

"Umm...Rose?" Johnny's sweet, soft tone almost made my anger melt away completely.

"Yes Johnnycake?" I smiled at him broadly and he smiled back, suddenly an unpleasant array of words streamed through my ears.

"Hey babe, whats shaking? Feeling about ready for some 'easy' action tonight? That firey red hair of yours must be burning for these rough hands to tame it, right?

Mind if I cop a feel or 2? you're sure looking mighty foxy tonight, I wouldn't mind goin' all the way with a broad like you, how much would it cost me huh?"

Dallas Winston's voice came through loud and precise, like bone-thick nails on a brand-new chalk board, I about skinned him, and I probably would have is Johnny hadn't asked to go with him to the concession stand and get a coke.

I turned around to see Dally puttin' his feet behind Cherry's chair. '

[i]'That no good sonofabitch! He's got me hacked like a fuckin saw!'[/i]

Johnny took my hands in his and turned to look at him.

He knew I was pissed.

"Rose, I'm sorry about Dally"

"Johnny, I know you look up to Dally, I know...

But sometimes I wish ol' Dallas Winston would shutup when it's right to."

I lifted Johnny's head up so he was facing me, "It's ok though, none of this is your fault so don't let my mood ruin your fun tonight okay?"

"Truth is Rose, I feel the same way, maybe you're right, maybe Dally does need to finally learn when to cool it, but..."

He gave a frustrated sigh, lifted the collar of his jacket and hooked his thumbs in his pockets, "But...I guess he'll never change, he's a hood, just like the rest of us."

I looked right into Johnny's eyes and kissed him, and just as quickly as it happened, I stopped.

"Did you..."

Johnny smiled, "Feel that? Yeah I definitely did."

"What was it?"

"I have no idea." He replied coolly.

"You're a damm liar Johnny Cade!"

Johnny just sighed and paid the cashier for a coke, once he received it, he looked at me, "I think it was..."

We stared at each other for a moment, I'm pretty sure this is better left unsaid.

"Well, we better head on over back to Dally and Pony" He said instead.

[i]'I think I'm in love with you.'[/i]

He took my hand in his and we walked back.


End file.
